


Frustration

by trashassassin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Edging, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashassassin/pseuds/trashassassin
Summary: One way or another, Ignis is going to make you share in his frustrations.





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> This was a relatively short fic I posted on my tumblr for kinktober, but I figured that the folks over here might appreciate it as well. It was once a crazy old WIP that I finally decided to finish. Hooray for being productive!

“I intend to make you as frustrated as I am.”

These words were all it took to send your heart racing.

Ignis had already told you of his woes, of how Prince Noctis had been particularly difficult that day, pushing him well past the limits of his patience.

In this state, of course, the first thing he’d thought to do was call you over to his apartment, instructing you to wear the bright orange sundress he'd bought you and nothing else.

And that was where you currently stood, facing the floor-to-ceiling window in his bedroom, heart hammering against your chest in anticipation.

“Strip,” he commanded. “I'd hate to ruin your lovely dress.”

“Yes, Sir,” you said.

You turned from the window and were about to head to a more private area, perhaps the bathroom, to follow through with his request, when he stopped you mid-stride.

“In front of the window, please,” he said. “Do hurry up. I’ve only a limited amount time before I must return to work.”

In front of the window? Your face grew hot and your eyes darted to his, as if silently asking if he were truly serious.

“I’m not going to tell you again,” he said, and you simply nodded.

You took a deep breath, then reached up to undo the tie on your dress, causing the back to fall open. You slipped the thin straps from your shoulders and your face grew even hotter as it dawned on you that you were about to expose your nude body to all of Insomnia.

“Good girl,” he said. “Now, kneel. I’ll be back in just a moment.”

“Yes, Sir.”

You nodded and dropped to your knees in front of the bed, your heart beating impossibly faster as you heard his footsteps leaving the room.

He returned a moment later, just as he said he would, and waved something in front of your face, a purple vibrating wand.

“Spread your legs,” he said, and you complied.

You heard the wand buzz to life and, moments later, you felt it being dragged across your skin, against your nipples until they’d come to a hardened peak and against your abdomen until your entire body was covered in goosebumps.

Your back arched, drawing you closer to the wonderful sensations.

“Do not cum,” he growled, his lips inches from your ear. “You must tell me to stop when you are getting close, else I’ll have no choice but to punish you. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

So, this was what he meant by frustrated. And here you thought being exposed to all of the commuting business men on the streets below was frustrating enough.

He dragged the wand down the length of your abdomen one last time before allowing it to settle on your clit.

You bit your lip, your toes curling as the waves of pleasure rippled through you. If he kept this up much longer, it would only be a short time until you needed to tell him to stop and that was— 

Frustrating. Just like he wanted.

You bit your lip harder to stop yourself from voicing your pleasure; perhaps you could fool him into giving you what you wanted.

Or, perhaps not. As soon as the thought entered your mind, you conceded that it was impossible.

“You’ve always been such a pervert,” he said. “What sort of proper lady buys such a thing for herself? You must understand why I needed to confiscate this.”

“You said that—” You gasped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. “You said that my pleasure belongs to you now.”

“Mmm,” he purred. “I never grow tired of hearing you say that. Now tell me, do you still touch yourself when I’m not around? Be honest with me.”

You had tried to restrain yourself, you truly had, but he made it so difficult, sending you racy texts during class, calling you at work to tell you how much he wanted to be inside you right that moment.

He was a busy man and you could barely see him once a week, let alone everyday, so you had to make do.

“… yes,” you admitted.

He shook his head.

“Such a naughty girl,” he said. “How many times have you touched yourself since we last saw each other?”

You had to think for a moment before you responded.

“Five,” you finally said.

“I see. Then, I suppose it’s only fair that I wait a full five days before I allow you to cum again, yes?”

Five days? Under the current uncomfortable pressure building in your core, five days sounded like an eternity.

“Yes, Sir,” you conceded.

You began to rock against the wand, suddenly desperate to relieve said pressure, to get as much out of this brief encounter as you could possibly manage.

But he reached out his free hand to stop you, to press you back down to the floor.

“Are you close?” he asked, and you shook your head. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Sir.”

He was silent for a moment, as if in deep thought, and this made you nervous.

“Then, tell me, what is it that you think about while you pleasure yourself? Again, be honest with me.”

Well, you certainly weren’t expecting  _ that  _ question. Even in the position you were currently in, you were still somehow embarrassed to tell him about your fantasies.

“I…” A particularly powerful jolt of pleasure hit you and a whimper flew past your lips, mercifully giving you a bit more time before you had to make your confession.  “I really like using those pictures you send me.”

You recalled one in particular, of him feeling his erection through a pair of dress slacks, and your arousal surged again. It certainly wasn’t the most vulgar picture he’d sent you, but something about it had made you entirely unable to focus for the rest of the day.

“I see,” he says. “I suppose I’ll have to send more, then. Anything else?”

Were you really about to admit what was on your mind? He had instructed you to be honest with him and he had an uncanny ability of knowing when you were holding something back, so if you didn’t say it now, you knew that he would manage to drag it out of you.

“When we talk on the phone.” You sighed, your entire body tensing as he turned up the wand’s intensity. “Sometimes I touch myself when we’re talking on the phone. The—” You gasped, your back arching again. “—sound of your voice turns me on so much.”

“Is that so? Would you like me to send you recordings as well as pictures?”

He had deliberately dropped his voice to that low hum that always made you tingle and you had to admit that it was working as you felt your climax approaching.

“Yes, Sir,” you replied with the small bit of breath you had remaining. “Ah, stop!”

The words felt wrong as you said them. You didn’t want him to stop; you wanted, with every fiber of your being, for him to take you fast and rough right that instant, even if it meant that the whole city was able to see.

But instead, as you had requested, he pulled the wand away and switched it off.

“Good girl,” he said, punctuated with a condescending pat of your head. “I’ll likely be back around eight this evening and you are not to touch yourself before I return. Is that very clear?”

You sighed and swallowed hard to relieve the dryness in your throat.

“Yes, Sir,” you replied.

“Until I return, you are to wear this.” He extracted something from his pocket, a black bullet vibrator attached to a string.

You took it from him and, with a fair degree of embarrassment, you stood up and inserted it into yourself, an easy feat given how worked up you were.

“Do you know what this is?” he asked, and you shook your head. “Then, allow me to give you a demonstration.”

He withdrew another object from his pocket, a small remote, and pressed one of the buttons. Not a full second later, the toy inside you began to vibrate, causing your knees to buckle.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he said as he switched it back off.

And with that, he stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

You flopped back onto the bed with a heavy sigh, squeezing your thighs together in a vain attempt relieve even a small portion of the tension he had created.

There was so much you had to do today! You had class in an hour, and then work after that, and then a dinner date with a friend after that!

You stood from the bed and returned your dress to its proper place, then began to mentally prepare yourself for the crazy day that awaited you.

Somewhere deep down, beyond all of the embarrassment that you felt at the prospect, something about it thrilled you and you couldn’t wait to see how it would play out.


End file.
